


Fear

by M_Alchemist



Series: Lost In This Moment [35]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Canon Related, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-30
Updated: 2012-04-30
Packaged: 2017-11-04 12:11:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/393709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_Alchemist/pseuds/M_Alchemist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Humans are always more fun when they are in Fear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fear

He honestly couldn't understand humans.

How could the boy care so much about people that merely slowed him down? The boy was just like the Xingese prince—a stubborn idealist who thought he could change the outcome of Father's plan. As if that was even possible. Father had planned this far too long and far too well for anyone to get in the way, especially those kids.

Of course, it made his job easier—just one little threat to his mechanic and the young alchemist was dancing in the palm of his hand. But still, it astonished him how far the boy was willing to go, to risk his own life just for one other person. It was preposterous.

"Why would you ever want such things as human attachments?" he posed the question to the young scowling alchemist sitting across the table. "They only make you  _weak_."

The boy glared back, while his brother and Mustang waited in silence for his reply. " _Humans_  are not attachments. They're  _people_."

How stubborn could the boy be? Could he not see that in order to succeed, or at least attempt to, he could not have anything slowing him down?

He tapped his black eye patch with two fingers before rebutting the last comment. "What's the difference? Whether they are people or attachments, they only get in the way of achieving your goals." He stared back the young alchemist with his available eye. "There is really no purpose in caring about humans like your mechanic or the little prince. Don't you see? That only lands you in precarious situations like this one."

The boy curled his hands into fists, but Wrath made no attempt to reach for his sword as he felt no threat whatsoever from the alchemist. "You make me sick," he spat. "You really can't see humans as real people, can you? You don't understand what it means to care about someone, what it means to love. That's just another thing that separates us, humans, from you, the homunculi," he said, pointing a metal finger across the table. "It's because of our loved ones that we can stand up after we fall and still keep going. It's because of them that we have hopes and dreams. And it's because them that we  _will_  stop you, no matter what it takes," the boy sent another golden glare his way, "now do you understand why we care?"

Mustang let a small smile light up his face while the younger brother gasped quietly at the young alchemist's words.

He, on the other hand, began to chuckle. "You really are pathetic. All of you." He erased the smile from his face and glared back at the three of them. "You're saying  _they_  give you hope? Hmph. Hope is for the weak. For those who don't have a drive of their own."

The scowl returned to the boy's face.

"But if  _she_  gives you hope, then maybe I should simply destroy your hope."

Both brothers gasped, but only the eldest dared to stand and argue. "Don't you  _dare_ —!"

"You're not in a position to make demands, Fullmetal Alchemist," he replied in a bored tone. "If you behave, nothing will happen. Just remember, we're always watching you."

He almost smiled at the horrified look that crossed the boy's features. No matter how confusing and contradicting humans could be, that was one thing that never changed—humans were always quite entertaining.

Especially when they were in  _fear_.


End file.
